An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to also as “light emitting device”) can be suitably used in applications of display and illumination, and is under active research and development. This light emitting device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer and a charge transporting layer.
Patent document 1 discloses a light emitting device comprising a light emitting layer comprising an iridium complex (Ir-A1) and a heterocyclic compound (H-B1) and a hole transporting layer comprising a crosslinked body of a crosslinkable material. The sum of the molecular weight of the iridium complex (Ir-A1) and the molecular weight of the heterocyclic compound (H-B1) is 1139. The ratio of the molecular weight of the iridium complex (Ir-A1) to the molecular weight of the heterocyclic compound (H-B1) is 1.35.

Patent document 2 discloses a light emitting device comprising a light emitting layer comprising an iridium complex (Ir-A2) and an aromatic amine compound (H-B2) and a hole transporting layer comprising a crosslinked body of a crosslinkable material. The sum of the molecular weight of the iridium complex (Ir-A2) and the molecular weight of the aromatic amine compound (H-B2) is 2689. The ratio of the molecular weight of the iridium complex (Ir-A2) to the molecular weight of the aromatic amine compound (H-B2) is 1.66.
